


Saved By The Bell

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Category: Hanson
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Zac are on an important mission when their car breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved By The Bell

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot I've had in mind for a while. Thanks to Shellet for the punchline!

“What time are they coming?”  
“Dude, chill. We’ve got plenty of time.”  
“I’d be chill if you hadn’t left the recording behind in the first place.”  
“Uh, no,” Zac held up a finger, “you’d be chill if _Taylor_ hadn’t left the recording behind. This was his idea, not mine.”  
“How did we end up running after him anyway?”  
“I don’t know, I think he pulled the I-have-more-kids-to-look-after card again.”  
“And we keep falling for that why?”  
“Usually because he does it when there’s other people around so we get guilted into it.”  
“Right,” Isaac nodded, scratching at his chin before his eyes suddenly glassed over.  
The car was making an unusual sputtering sound.  
“What is that?” he demanded.  
“Nothing, that’s nothing,” Zac was trying to figure it out too.  
“Then what’s with the face?!”  
“Screw you, I was born with this face. Just let me pull over there’s no lights on the dash.”  
Isaac groaned as Zac pulled off the road, just in time for the car to die altogether.   
“Okay,” Zac announced, “no electrics… no starter… this could be fun.”  
“We have to be back in ten minutes,” Isaac warned.  
“Don’t tell me, tell the car,” Zac opened his door to get out, “call and tell them where we are.”  
“And where are we?” Isaac threw his hands up, “you insisted on taking the back roads because it would be faster!”  
“Look on the map! It’s in the console!”  
Zac lifted the hood as Isaac started looking for it while simultaneously readying his phone. Considering it should have been in the console it should have been in easy view… but no.  
“It’s not here!” he called out.  
“What?!” Zac couldn’t hear.  
Isaac grunted and got out of the car.  
“It’s not here,” he said as he closed the door and leant against it.  
“Huh. Tay must have taken it out this morning.”  
“What would he need a map for?” Isaac frowned.  
“Probably because people keep telling him to get lost.”  
Zac stood back from the engine with a sigh, rubbing his hands on his jeans.  
“Well I have no idea what’s wrong,” he admitted.  
“Should I call roadside instead?” Isaac’s eyebrows rose.  
“You call home, I’ll call roadside,” Zac dug his phone from his pocket while looking around for a street sign.  
When he found one he quickly looked up where they were on his phone before both he and Isaac spoke on their respective phones on opposite sides of the car. When Zac was done he came back around to the passenger side where Isaac appeared to still be arguing with whoever he was talking to. Zac folded his arms and patiently waited against the car.  
“How long?” Isaac suddenly demanded.  
“No idea,” Zac shook his head.  
“How long is ‘no idea’?”  
Zac gave him a condescending look, making Isaac look away and say into the phone “he has no idea.”  
Zac sighed and kept his eye on the street until Isaac finally hung up. After which he automatically started texting.  
“What did we do before cell phones?” Zac mused.  
“We didn’t have electronic cars that we couldn’t fix,” Isaac mumbled in reply.  
“Touché. Granted… we were always great mechanics.”  
He gave Isaac a glance, but saw no response.  
“…Not,” he added himself.  
It was barely ten seconds of silence before Isaac started grumbling again.  
“Dare I ask?”   
“Battery,” Isaac dropped the phone to his leg, “I meant to charge it before we left, but then-“  
“-We left,” Zac nodded, “bummer.”  
The silence was back to being awkward. Zac couldn’t remember the last time silence between them hadn’t been awkward. Perhaps on a plane somewhere. Maybe on the bus.  
“Is there a way for you to send Tay the recording from your phone?” Isaac suddenly broke it, “did you put it on your phone?”  
“It’s on USB. No way to transfer it,” Zac shrugged, “of course if we started walking we might get there before we get rescued.”  
“If you hadn’t gotten us lost I might have known the way.”  
“We’re not lost, we’re locationally challenged,” Zac scorned, “and not even that. We’re like three streets away from the main road.”  
Their heads turned to the left when they suddenly heard the chimes of an ice cream truck headed their way. Once it turned the corner into the street Zac turned back to his brother.  
“No,” Isaac insisted.  
“But-“  
“No!”  
“Ike, it’s the same one that goes down Tay’s street,” Zac insisted, “it’ll take you right there!”  
“I am not turning up at Tay’s in an ice cream truck,” Isaac’s eyes narrowed.  
“Do you want to get there before the execs leave, or not?”  
Isaac grimaced at that before looking back at the truck. It was almost at them.  
“It would give a whole new meaning to ‘saved by the bell’.”  
Isaac couldn’t help but smirk.  
“Well when you put it like that,” he stepped out from the car and held up a thumb.  
“Yes!” Zac fist pumped under his breath, quickly digging out his phone to take a photo before his brother noticed.  
The truck came to a halt beside their car and an older man leant his head out.  
“You boys okay?”  
Zac grinned as he uploaded the photo to Twitter, as Isaac asked the driver which direction he was headed. When he got confirmation that he hadn’t been past Taylor’s yet he came back to Zac who’d hid his phone again in time.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this, but…”  
“Go,” Zac held up the USB, unable to keep a straight face if he tried.  
He wasn’t trying.  
Isaac took it and jumped into the truck. With the door still open he was clearly visible.  
“I feel like I need a superhero catch cry or something!” he called back.  
“You are your own superhero,” Zac had his phone out again ready to video.  
“IKEARUMBA!” he fist pumped as the truck took off at the slowest speed imaginable.  
“I’ll see you when I see you!” Zac waved him off, still videoing as the truck made its way down the street.  
Isaac with his arm up at least until it turned the corner.


End file.
